Hari Jadi
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah yang menceritakan Sakura yang tengah kedinginan karena baju yang dipakainya salah, ia bersama Naruto berjalan menuju toko untuk membeli pakaian hangat. Warn: Inside!/Ficlet!/Judul tidak sama dengan Isi! XD


**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: OOC, Typo,** _ **Head-Canon,**_ **Ficlet?, dan lain-lain**

 **Pair: Naruto x Sakura.**

 **Hari Jadi.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Sakura mendengus kesal, entah kenapa siang ini terasa sangat dingin. Wanita berambut merah jambu itu terus saja merengut kesal. "Hey, kau kenapa?" dengan hati-hati, pria yang berada disampingnya itu bertanya. Dia tidak mau membangunkan singa betina yang sedang marah tersebut.

"Aku salah memakai baju, seharusnya aku memakai sweater saat ini."

Pria pirang itu mengerti kenapa Sakura merengut sekarang ini—wanta itu salah memakai pakaian. Seharusnya memakai pakaian hangat jika musim dingin telah tiba. "Kita ke toko pakaian, mungkin disana ada pakaian hangat." Sayangnya pemikiran Naruto tidak sejalan dengan bibirnya, _'Padahal pakaian Sakura sangat imut sekali hari ini.'_ Sakura mengengguk, kemudian mengikuti si pria untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah toko baju.

Setidaknya Ninja bisa kedinginan karena salah pakai baju.

"Lagipula kenapa kamu bisa lupa kalau sekarang musim dingin?" Tanya pria tersebut kepada Sakura.

Sakura mulai memilah pakaian hangat yang akan dibelinya tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin terlalu banyak bekerja dan lupa akan hal sekecil ini." Wajah Sakura langsung berbinar karena menemukan sebuah Jaket berwarna merah muda—senada dengan rambutnya. "Apa ini cocok denganku, Naruto?"

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah—bukan karena jaketnya. Tapi dia melihat wajah sumringah milik Sakura.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak. Kau cantik kalau memakai pakaian apapun." Dengan gugup, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan Sakura. Pria itu mengalihkan wajah merahnya ke arah lain sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura menyadari perkataan Naruto, ia juga menoleh ke arah lain dengan wajah putihnya yang sudah di selimut rona merah. "Jangan menggodaku, bodoh…"

Perasaan canggung mulai menghinggapi keduanya. Mereka juga tidak menyadari kalau ada seorang pegawai toko yang sedang menunggu, "Jadi, mau pilih atau saling diam tanpa berbicara?" Sang pegawai tersenyum menggoda ketika keduanya sudah salah tingkah.

"Aa—kami pilih yang ini saja!" Naruto langsung menyerahkan jaket tersebut kepada pegawai. Ia kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar uangnya untuk membayar jaket tersebut. "Kali ini aku yang akan membelikannya." Sakura langsung cemberut mendengarnya.

"Tapi, aku juga ingin membelinya dengan uangku."

Pernyataan Sakura hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto, pria itu mengusap mahkota indah milik Sakura. "Rambutmu mulai memanjang, dan kau semakin cantik jika memanjangkannya."

"Jangan mengalihkan topik, bodoh!" Sakura memukul pelan bahu Naruto, membuat pria itu tertawa pelan.

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

"Naru… sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia sedang mengingat tanggal berapa sekarang. "Tanggal 3 Apr…il!? Tunggu sebentar!?"

Sakura tersenyum manis mendengar keterkejutan Naruto. "Aku tidak akan lupa loh tentang hari itu." Sakura tertawa pelan sambil kembali berjalan menuju rumah. "Cobalah kau ingat sampai rumah nanti." Sakura berlari kecil ke sebuah bangunan yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

Wanita itu langsung masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Tidak lupa, ia melepas sandal Ninja miliknya serta jaket yang baru saja dibeli. "Sakura- _chan,_ aku ingat sekarang!"

"Jangan berteriak di rumah, bodoh!"

Naruto cengengesan mendengar gerutuan Sakura, pria itu kemudian masuk, dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura. "Ya, ya…. Jadi, kalau aku ingat. Kau mau kasih apa kepadaku?"

Bibir Sakura melengkung ke atas, rona tipis mulai menjalar di kedua pipi tembemnya. Ah, sial, Naruto pasti akan langsung 'memakannya' jika terus saja kedua pipinya mengeluarkan rona.

"Aku ingin—"

"Ayah? Ibu? Sudah pulang? Maaf, aku pulang terlebih dahulu."

Naruto dan Sakura langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap sosok remaja yang baru saja turun dari tangga. Remaja itu memiliki ciri berambut pirang jabrik mirip Naruto, serta mempunyai mata _emerald_ nan indah seperti Sakura.

"Tidak masalah, bagaimana rekan-rekanmu? Apa anak Sasuke tidak merepotkanmu?"

Remaja itu menggeleng pelan, kemudian tersenyum sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya. "Tidak—ah, abaikan masalah anak paman Sas—Hokage- _sama_. Yang terpenting, aku punya hadiah untuk kalian berdua." Sang Remaja pirang itu merogoh kantong Ninja miliknya. kemudian memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang kepada Naruto dan Sakura. "Dari anakmu—Shinachiku Uzumaki—untuk Ayah dan Ibu. Selamat hari Jadi untuk kalian berdua!"

Yah, sepertinya remaja itu mengingat hari dimana kedua orang tuanya menjadi sepasang kekasih—hingga keduanya menikah.

"Hadiahnya tidak seberapa sih, maaf. Tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk menemukan hadiah tersebut."

Naruto membuka kotak tersebut, pria itu kagum dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya. "Lontin yang indah. Kau memang baik, Shina. Ayah bangga kepadamu." Naruto kemudian memakainya di leher. Liontin tersebut terdapat foto dirinya serta Sakura, dan juga Foto dari anak mereka—Shinachiku.

Sakura sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya terhadap anak semata wayangnya itu, ia kemudian menarik Shinachiku ke dalam pelukannya sembari mengucapkan terimakasih terhadap remaja tersebut.

"Sakura- _chan,_ biar kupasangkan!"

Sakura memberikan lontin tersebut kepada Naruto. Ia kemudian menyibak rambutnya yang mulai memanjang untuk mempermudah Naruto memasangkan lontin tersebut. Sementara itu, Shinachiku tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua orang tuanya.

Beberapa saat setelah memasangkan liontin tersebut. Mereka bertiga duduk di meja makan, sembari menyesap sup miso yang dimasakkan oleh Sakura. "Kau cantik sekali Sakura- _chan_."

"Huh, mentang-mentang hari Jadi, kalian bermesraan terus." Shina mulai mencibir tingkah sang Ayah yang menggoda ibunya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau cembu—"

"Diam, atau kupukul kalian!"

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **END!**

 **A/N:** Oke, segini saja. Jangan ada yang minta Sequel. :'D

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan!

 _Shinn out! Adios!_


End file.
